


Under the Mistletoe

by JustantotherGabrielle



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, He and Jett made a bet, I dont know who won, Its a bit messy, M/M, Mistletoe, Phoenix is a disaster bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustantotherGabrielle/pseuds/JustantotherGabrielle
Summary: Phoenix and Jett made a bet - which one of them will kiss their own crush under the mistletoe sooner.Phoenix is a disaster, Sova oversleeps and Raze is a supportive friend.Just some Christmas fluff to celebrate Christmas my own way.
Relationships: Jett & Phoenix (VALORANT), Jett/Skye (VALORANT), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phoenix/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Under the Mistletoe

It all started with a bet. A pretty dumb bet, if Phoenix had any say in that matter.

He, Jett, Killjoy and Raze were shopping for Christmas, as they did every year and when they sat down in a café, bags with stuff all around them and they all ordered their hot chocolate, it all went somehow downhill.

The thing was, Phoenix knew his crush on one specific blond guy with fascinating blue eyes was annoying. The same was with Jett’s crush on that Aussie with three dogs. But a bet about which one of them will be the one to kiss their crush under a mistletoe this Christmas… It seemed a bit extreme.

And it certainly wasn’t because Phoenix will lose. It was because… how did he know that Sova was at least a tiny bit interested?

“C’mon! Don’t look that horrified, Phoenix!” Raze nudged him with her shoulder and laughed. She looked like she was having enormous fun with him being a total disaster, which, yeah, Phoenix had to admit would be funny if only it wasn’t him in particular. “I’m sure it will go absolutely fine,” she tried to convince him but the look on her face implied that she already knew how badly this whole thing will end.

“Oh yeah, definitely, this will go as smooth as a rocky road ice cream,” Phoenix agreed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He knew he was probably overreacting because what’s the worst that could happen, right? Well, the worst thing that could happen was that Sova will start to hate him and… he really didn’t want that to happen.

“You think you have it hard? I’m pretty sure Skye hates me already and she will even more once I try to kiss her,” Jett spoke up, throwing her hands up in the air, sounding a bit desperate. Phoenix knew her well enough to know that this wasn’t the highest state of panic she could go through but it was close.

He and Jett were friends since forever. Raze joined their group in middle school and Killjoy sometime through high school. They were an unbreakable group but he and Jett were still the ones that knew each other the best. Maybe it was also thanks to the fact that they dated for a short while. It was kind of fun but they agreed that it wasn’t going anywhere and agreed to stay friends. And Phoenix liked having Jett as a friend.

“Well… I think you are really close to what could actually happen,” Killjoy joined the conversation too, tapping her finger against her chin and frustrating Jett even more. She groaned and hid her face in her hands.

“This is gonna be a disaster,” both she and Phoenix said simultaneously and then immediately locked their eyes. Phoenix managed to chuckle but inside he was screaming. This was going to be a disaster.  
▪▫▪  
But the thing about Sova was that he didn’t show up to many events where Phoenix could just kiss him so his quest was getting harder with every day. And seeing Jett chat with her own crush, Skye, and how the two were getting closer didn’t help either. He already knew he was going to lose this bet.

Things changed right the day before the winter break. There was meant to be a big party in the evening, a Christmas one and also to say goodbye before parting for two weeks and Phoenix planned to use that opportunity.

He got all dressed up, while massively worrying about the whole thing but managing to arrive at the event looking quite calm and composed and he took that as a personal victory.  
There were a lot of people and so the first place where Phoenix headed was the kitchen, knowing he won’t be able to survive this sober.

But maybe he was too obvious with his intentions because before he managed to reach the kitchen, he was stopped by Raze, who had her eyebrows raised and her arms were folded on her chest. She looked as if she was determined to not let him get drunk and Phoenix appreciated those noble intentions but he still wanted some booze. You know, for courage.

“You are not going to get drunk if you want to kiss Sova under a mistletoe,” she stated, not stepping out of the way. “First, he is a gentleman and he would think you are just, well, drunk but also, he doesn’t deserve this. So you won’t get drunk tonight, you understand?”

Phoenix chuckled, amused by the way his friend was trying to protect the guy she almost didn’t know. “Okay, okay, I won’t,” he promised, raising his hands up in the air to show he was giving up. Raze nodded and grabbed him by the arm.

“But because I don’t trust you, I will keep an eye on you. So you’re coming with me,” she said, dragging him away. And since Phoenix didn’t have anything else to do other than look out for Sova, he let himself be dragged away.

But the evening went on and no matter how much he was looking at the door and into every corner for a strand of almost white-blond hair, the tall Russian was nowhere to be seen. It made Phoenix upset, a lot actually, but he was at least accompanied by his friends so he wasn’t that sad. But still. He knew this was his only chance.

After some more time, when he still couldn’t see Sova anywhere, he decided to give up. It was already late and he had to wake up early tomorrow so he decided to leave. He winked at Jett who was sitting so close to Skye they must’ve been touching by their thighs, bowed in a mockery of goodbye and went to catch a taxi because he didn’t want to walk back to the campus.

The ride was quiet and he was glad he was back so he could go to sleep. But when he opened the door to the building where his room was, he almost crashed into someone who was built like a brick wall.  
He blinked and looked up. “Oops, sorry, I didn’t see-,” his voice got stuck in his throat when he realized the one with whom he just collided was the one he was waiting for the entire evening.

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Phoenix,” his heavily accented voice, rasp as if he was asleep, sent shivers down Phoenix’s spine. “The party is already over?” He asked, looking surprised. It was only then that Phoenix noticed he had worn a Christmas sweater under his leather jacket and he had a bottle in his right hand.

“Oh no, it isn’t,” Phoenix quickly shook his head, “I just left early because… I don’t know it wasn’t as much fun as I thought it would,” he admitted, hand running through his hair. He realized they were still standing pretty close to each other so he took a step back. But that was a mistake.

He forgot that there was a stair leading to the door they were standing in and he was suddenly falling backward. 

But before he could land on his ass with all his grace, he was caught by a strong hand. Sova pulled him closer and Phoenix’s attempt to make some space between them was quickly shut down because now they were standing even closer to each other.

Phoenix took a sharp breath and tried to steady his heart that was beating so loud Sova must’ve heard it too.

“Are you alright?” Sova frowned and looked him up and down as if searching for any sign of injury. He let go of his arm and Phoenix found himself missing the touch immediately.

“Oh yeah, I’m, I’m fine,” he gulped and avoided looking into Sova’s eyes. “Are you, are you going to the party?” He asked, voice trembling a bit.

“I meant to but, uh, I think it’s a bit late now,” Sova said, tilting his head and looking at the bottle in his hand. “But I still have this and my roommate has already left so what do you say, do you want to accompany me in emptying it?” He suggested and Phoenix had to think for a while before he realized what he meant.

Thinking the offer through, he realized he did want to say yes. So, nodding, he agreed.

They walked up the stairs back to Sova’s room in silence. Sova unlocked the door, slipping from his shoes and stepping away so he made some space for Phoenix. He put the bottle down at a nearby table and leaned against the wall.

Phoenix got off his shoes as well and looked around the room. There weren’t many things in it, just as he expected. He didn’t think Sova would be a materialist person and Breach, Sova’s roommate was the same apparently. But while looking around, he noticed also one particular thing. There was a mistletoe, hanging right above the place where Phoenix was standing. He blushed and hoped Sova hadn’t noticed that he noticed.

But when he looked at him he already saw his gaze glued to the mistletoe and then he was slowly lowering it and then he was looking right at Phoenix, eyebrows raised just the tinniest bit in an unspoken question.

“Sova?” Phoenix broke the silence, throat tight. He bit his lip and watched as Sova’s gaze followed that motion. The air was so thick he was sure he will pass out in any second but he still managed to keep himself on his feet.

“Yes?” He replied, his face staying as calm as if he was ordering a pizza. But there, in his eyes, there was hidden insecurity and Phoenix noticed only because Sova stepped closer to him.  
Phoenix didn’t have the words to say anything else. Because speaking is overrated and like they say, you should rather take action than to speak empty words. So he made a tiny step closer to Sova as well, grabbed him by that ridiculous Christmas sweater and finally kissed him, right there, under the mistletoe.

Sova probably expected this, because he pulled him closer by his hip and put his hand on his cheek. He melted into the touch but kept on kissing him before he ran out of breath.

“I wanted to do this the whole December,” he confessed, when they finally parted, both panting and cheeks flushed. He looked into his eyes through his lashes and smiled.

“Me too,” Sova whispered and brushed his nose against his. That made Phoenix giggle, even though this was the worst time to do that, and he couldn’t stop. After a moment, Sova started chuckling with him and soon they were just barely holding onto each other, laughing over nothing.

But eventually, Sova pulled him closer again. “Okay, that’s enough, come here,” and with that, he kissed him again, this time way more passionately. Phoenix knew there was a lot of talking before them but for now, he just wanted to enjoy Sova’s soft lips and strong arms around his waist.

And, in case you are wondering, Phoenix hasn’t managed to wake up early the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really hoped you enjoyed this short one-shot. I got into Valorant fairly quickly and I love that game so much and when I was presented with the ship Sova/Phoenix I knew I have to contribute to the fandom in some way. So here it is! Anyway, Merry Christmas everybody, and... you know what, I don't want to jinx it but hopefully 2021 will be at least a bit better than this year was.


End file.
